Join 'Em (Traducción)
by Jessica Adams W
Summary: Dean se queda atrás en la convención de Supernatural mientras Sam va a Maine por importantes razones de caza. Dean y Cas tienen una pequeña conversación acerca del Destiel. Énfasis en 'pequeña'. Secuela de 'If you can't beat 'em." Traducción autorizada por Princess Alyra.


**Resumen: **Dean se queda atrás en la convención de Supernatural mientras Sam va a Maine por importantes razones de caza. Dean y Cas tienen una pequeña conversación acerca del Destiel. Énfasis en 'pequeña'. Secuela de _'If you can't beat 'em.'_"

**Declaración:** Esta historia no es mía, le pertenece a la genial Princess Alyra, quien me dio su permiso para traducirla. Yo traduzco sin ánimo de quedarme con nada, solo por diversión y amor al fandom.

**Notas de la autora:** Por la semi popular demanda, ¡la secuela de "If you can't beat 'em"! ¡Gracias a todos quienes marcaron como favorito y/o dejaron un mensaje!

**Notas de la traductora:** Me enteré recién ayer que esto tenía una secuela, así que para dejar todo completo, aquí se las dejo.

* * *

**Join 'Em  
**(Únete a ellos)

* * *

Dean le miente un poco a Sam y le dice que cree que uno de ellos debería quedarse al segundo día de la convención ("¿Cómo podían exprimir_ dos días_ de esto?"). Realmente, Dean es bastante positivo respecto a que no hay ningún reclutamiento angelical llevándose a cabo, pero quiere estar separado de Sam por un tiempo de todas maneras. Por _razones._

Y no pueden quedarse ambos, continúa mintiendo, porque está esta realmente poco detallada actividad sucediendo en Maine. ("Uh, ¿qué parte de Maine?" pregunta Sam. _"Toda ella,"_ le dice Dean sombríamente. "Uh… está bien. ¿Qué clase de actividad? ¿Demonios? ¿Ángeles?" "Ninguno. O ambos. No lo sé, Sam, está solo sin detallar.")

Así que Dean decide quedarse, lo que hace que Sam le de la mirada más extraña en su arsenal de miradas extrañas, pero Dean se encoge de hombros inconscientemente y le dice a Sam, mientras le lanza las llaves del Impala, que si su Nena tiene un solo rasguño cuando vuelva, Dean le quitará su Wifi y hará que haga de niñera de Crowley por tres horas. ("Dean, no puedes simplemente quitar el Wifi–" _"Obsérvame."_)

Tan pronto como el rugido del Impala se alejó, tomando la suspicaz mirada de Sam y su estúpido jodido llavero-Destiel con él, Dean envía una corta, sencilla plegaria a Cas. _Vermillion, Ohio. Hotel 6. Habitación 211. Urgente._

Siente un pequeño deje de culpa ante el _"urgente"_ al final, cuando Cas no tiene alas y probablemente estará preocupado de que algo malo haya sucedido, pero Cas tiene la tendencia de no responder las plegarias de Dean, así que se imagina que si algo puede conseguir que el trasero del ángel se mueva, es la sugerencia de que Dean se encuentre en problemas. Que forma de comenzar a cortejar al chico. Dean se detiene con horror, con su mano sobre la puerta de salida del hotel. _Cortejar_ a Cas. ¿Realmente acababa de pensar en _cortejar_ a otro hombre? Dean Winchester no cortejaba, ¡él seducía con su ingenioso encanto y su devastadoramente buen aspecto!

Pero si cortejar era lo que se necesitaba, cedía, entonces cortejar es lo que iba a hacer. Pero primero iba a necesitar alcohol. Bastante alcohol.

De acuerdo, así que quizás, técnicamente, debería quedarse alrededor del hotel para poder mantener un ojo en todo este asunto del ángel, desde que eso era lo que le había dicho a Sam para mantener la curiosidad e intromisión de su hermano fuera del camino, aunque si ve a una sola persona más con una gabardina color canela y un halo falso, iba a estrangularlos. Lo hace en algún punto, ve a una chica vestida como Castiel con un brazo alrededor de la cintura de otra chica que Dean sospecha se supone debe estar vestida como… él. Se maravilla nuevamente ante la idea de que hay personas que activamente quieren que él y Cas estén secretamente teniendo toda clase de pervertido sexo entre especies. Se pregunta cuánto tiempo y energía las personas ponen en ese tipo de actividad. Espera que la guarden completamente para disfrazarse e ir a esta única convención, pero de alguna forma lo duda.

En cualquier caso, Dean abandona su puesto y se aproxima al bar más cercano que puede encontrar. No son ni siquiera las nueve, así que no está sorprendido de que la mayoría de ellos estén cerrados. Encuentra un bar diurno de mierda que sirve cervezas que saben a tierra, pero Dean pide obedientemente medio litro, y entonces debe detenerse porque a) es verdaderamente horrible, y b) no quiere ser un ebrio idiota o un desastre resacoso cuando finalmente hable con Cas.

Al final decide solo volver a la convención y soportarla por un par más de dolorosas horas, si solo pudiera aliviar su consciencia. Nuevamente, no hay personas aladas sospechosas, aunque aprende que la polla de Sam es aparentemente un amuleto de mala suerte, y que Chuck una vez describió la voz de Dean como _"una baja gravilla que advierte de cuán peligroso es, pero aún así es capaz de ser sutil y la cálida."_ Esa es la cosa más idiota que Dean haya escuchado alguna vez, y ahora está molesto y ligeramente enojado de nuevo. Sin embargo se queda a todo el asunto, que termina a las 6:00 pm con una ronda de aplausos entusiasmados.

Él no sabe dónde estaba Cas cuando lo llamó, pero duda de que estuviera lo suficientemente cerca como para estar ahí ahora. Era tan inconveniente tener un ángel roto. Él solía tener a Castiel a sus señas y llamados. Era bastante grosero de su parte perder sus alas justo cuando Dean tenía una urgente revelación que lo involucraba. Dean anidó ese pensamiento mientras entraba fuertemente de vuelta a su habitación, listo para la botella de Jack(1) esperando por él en el mini bar. Deslizó su tarjeta maestra, tiró de la puerta para abrirla, y–

Y ahí estaba el verdadero Cas, abrigo color canela y corbata azul que casi combinaba con sus ojos, aunque no del todo. Estuvo sentado a los pies de la cama en la que Sam durmió la noche anterior hasta que escuchó la puerta abrirse. "¡Dean!" exclamó, tanto como Cas puede exclamar realmente algo. Avanza hacia la puerta, donde Dean sigue de pie de alguna forma estupefacto. "¿Qué esta pasando? Dijiste que era urgente, aunque he estado esperando sentado aquí durante _una hora_, y estás apestando a alcohol."

Dean está sorprendido por el mal humor en la voz de Cas. "¡No tienes que estar enojado!" dijo él indignado. "¡Yo estoy enojado!" Siente que el cortejo no está yendo muy bien.

"¿Por qué estás _tú_ enojado?" demandó Cas. "Tú eres el que me llamó y luego me dejó aquí preguntándome dónde estabas y si estabas en peligro. Dime, Dean, ¿por qué era tan urgente para mí venir aquí si tú ibas a pasar todo el día bebiendo y buscando una mujer que quisiera tener sexo contigo?"

"¡Porque soy gay por ti, maldición!" chasquea Dean, y entonces se congela con horror ante lo que acaba de decir. Demasiado para un cortejo.

Cas inclina su cabeza hacia un lado, y joder, Dean **_no_** piensa que es lindo, es molesto y definitivamente engañoso. "Tú… ¿Tienes sentimientos por mí? ¿Más allá de nuestra platónica amistad, eso es?"

Dean se estremeció. "Si, Cas, supongo que los tengo. Grandes sentimientos de un flechazo gay. ¿Y quieres saber la mejor parte? Aparentemente todos los otros hijos de perra en el planeta que haya oído sobre nosotros lo sabían antes que yo."

"No lo entiendo," dice Cas, frunciendo el ceño.

"Solo digamos que Sam me marcó de por vida. Nos podemos guardar toda la historia para después," le dice Dean. "Tengo una mejor idea justo ahora." Y dejó que la puerta se cerrara de un portazo tras de él, a favor de agarrar las solapas de la gabardina de Cas y besarlo.

El sexo con Cas es incómodo. Entre tropezar fuera de su ropa, el murmurado "L-Lo siento, solo he hecho esto una vez," y la incertidumbre de sobre dónde poner sus manos, es probablemente el sexo más incómodo que Dean ha tenido nunca.

Él es difícilmente el Señor Experiencia aquí. Seguro, a lo largo de su vida se ha acostado con la mayoría del país, pero siempre ha sido muy específico acerca de con cuál mitad de la población se ha estado prostituyendo. Esto – superficies planas, mejillas con barba incipiente, y bueno, una vista completamente diferente entre las piernas – es enteramente nuevo para él.

Pero Dean solo los presiona juntos, tocando cada centímetro que podía con sus manos y su boca, y cuando ambos han bajado desde lo alto y pueden respirar normalmente de nuevo, Dean encuentra que hay algo un poco más satisfactorio en esto que arrastrar alguna chica a casa desde el bar. El sexo aún es fantástico, no importa qué, pero incluso aunque esto había sido rápido (Vamos, es tu segunda vez, y yo no estaba tan lejos," asegura Dean a Cas, besando sus sonrojadas mejillas), es el mejor que Dean ha tenido desde… bueno, desde Lisa.

Cas no era solamente algún Gran Despertar Gay, Dean lo sabe. Él no es uno de esos que va a empujar a Dean dentro del mundo de _rapiditos_ en los baños de los bar de ambiente; él es lo que Lisa fue una vez para él. _Incluso quizás más_, piensa, tragando con dificultad.

"Dean," murmura Cas sobre el pecho de Dean. Aún están recostados el uno sobre el otro, Dean demasiado encantado como para moverse, Cas aparentemente demasiado contento encaramado sobre él. "Estoy realmente agradecido que tu hermano – usando tus palabras – te marcara de por vida."

Dean se ríe y envuelve sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Cas. Tiene esta horrible sensación de que cuando le cuente a Cas acerca del Destiel, va a querer un llavero para sí mismo, y quizás, dios lo perdone, incluso querrá ir a esa convención algún día, donde Dean querrá matarlos a todos una vez más, aunque está bastante seguro de que si Cas quiere leer cada libro de _Supernatural_ en el mercado y asistir a cada panel del Destiel alrededor del globo (incluso si eso significa _volar_ – y ese pensamiento es lo que le dice a Dean que está poniéndose realmente mal), entonces Dean probablemente irá a través de él con una jodida sonrisa en su rostro.

"Si," dice, "yo también," y cae dormido con Castiel sobre él.

* * *

**N/F:** (1) Se refiere al whisky Jack Daniels.

Realmente me encanta como Castiel se refiere a su relación como de "amistad platónica", no sé por qué me trae a la mente de inmediato el "no homo". Espero que les haya gustado. ¡Nos estamos leyendo!


End file.
